


Someday Came Today

by dawningli



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Pinto
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26岁还没混出名堂的乡村歌手Chris决定参加The Voice碰碰运气。在那儿他遇见了一个老熟人。——呃，算是吧，至少Zachary看起来似乎认识他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris很紧张。就算Robert和Karl的手一直放在他的肩膀上，他也没有一刻停止过轻微的颤抖。他的吉他木板在他冒汗的手心下润湿着。  
作为一个初出茅庐，正面临着自己职业生涯中最大的机会的歌手来说，谁能不紧张呢？更何况坐在他面前，正准备对他进行赛前采访的那个主持人可是Carson Daly。Carson Daly啊。  
他要上The Voice了。  
Chris一直觉得演唱之前在休息室等待的过程是最痛苦不过的——这让他有时间又在脑子里把那些消极因素过一遍：我有个音总是唱不到key上，我每次都破在同一个转音，不拉不拉……然后他的大脑就自动得出了结论：我是不是还没准备好？  
这总让他的演唱比起休息室里的那几分钟更加折磨。  
所以The Voice的节目形式对他来说是件好事。你准备好，来到影棚后，当你绕过弯角开始向门口走去，他们的摄影机就对上了你，而你除了摆出微笑，挺直腰杆，和你的家人一起走进影棚之外无暇他顾。进门之后黑洞洞的镜头也一直对着你拍啊拍。这让Chris根本没时间，也不敢露出忧心忡忡的表情。他们会剪出你和家人朋友的温馨互动，等你晋级了再剪到节目中。——好吧，当然，如果你的故事足够有意思的话。  
Chris的故事没什么太大意思。和来参加这个节目的很多歌手一样，他有家族传统，虽然他的父亲并不是个歌手，是位演员，但他继承了他父亲的音乐天赋。  
“我们看到你小时候的照片了，”Carson对他说，亲切得Chris都能对着他哭出来（如果他可以的话，这也是节目效果之一啦），“看起来你并没有现在那么自信。”  
“Well，我小时候是个挺自卑的孩子。我18岁才开始在人们面前唱歌。”Chris挠了挠后颈。  
“在家人面前也没有吗？”  
“只在家人面前。”  
他还记得Karl在他第一次出声唱歌的时候有多惊讶。虽然Chris那个时候喝了点——嗯，不少，并且冲上那家酒吧的舞台，把那个弹着班卓琴的民谣歌手从椅子上几乎踢了下去。他扒着麦克风就开始唱，到了现在他根本不记得自己唱了什么，只记得Karl在台下倒抽冷气的声音连音响都挡不住。  
“你没告诉我你会唱歌啊？！”Karl拖着他回家的时候一路都在对他碎碎抱怨着。  
Chris就记得他说了这么一句话：“所以你知道我忍受你的破锣嗓有多辛苦吧，我的朋友？”然后第二天他醒过来的时候，身上哪儿哪儿都疼。不知道Karl摔了他几次，天知道。  
“你现在26岁了。这之间你都经历了些什么呢？”  
Chris意识到现在是讲讲“音乐旅程”的时候了。节目组给你机会讲你的故事，你就得在你没什么可说的职业生涯里找到那么一点乐趣之处，观众们喜闻乐见的那种。亲人去世被讲烂了（如果他非要提到他早早去世的同样玩音乐的外婆），而生活困窘他也不沾边。他只是个想唱歌的人而已，他爱音乐，还有他除了唱歌之外想不到什么别的能做的了。  
“我一开始并没想成为音乐人。我考上了伯克利，拿到了英语文学学位。但后来我有天突然觉得还是做音乐更适合我。毕业之后我参演了一些音乐剧，比如《公主日记》，同Anne Hathaway搭档，还有《倒霉爱神》，和Lindsay Lohan，都是小角色。这些就算是我最光辉的履历了。离开音乐剧舞台之后，自己制作了一张乡村风格的唱片，算是个尝试。我同时也喜爱蓝调和爵士。”  
“乡村风格？”Carson又问，微笑着。“你出生在LA，这儿唱乡村的男孩儿可不那么多。”  
Chris想了一会儿。“我的确挺想搬去Nashville的。”他说。这已经列入了他的计划。  
Chris知道自己在做什么，也知道自己想做什么。他有音乐理想——当然啦，不然他为啥来参赛——但是他也知道这圈子是个啥样。他需要谨慎，他还有需要隐藏的东西。毕竟，99%的乡村歌手都是直的，对吧？虽然有勇敢的Steve Grand和Chely Wright在前，但Chris不会选择他们的这条路。对他来说不是个好选择。大多数乡村歌手都不会这么选择。或者说，他有选择吗？如果他希望通过TV拥有那么点儿小名气，并且保持下去的话，他就不能出柜。至少他得吃上饭，对吧？  
“祝你好运。”Carson伸手过来。Chris从自己乱七八糟的思绪中脱身，他又想太多了。他同Carson握手，被Carson的握力惊了一下。他是个好主持，有种能让人镇静的力量，让人觉得他是个可靠的，虽然素昧平生，但在接下来的旅程中始终会支持你的好朋友。  
虽然刚才那些胡乱飘过的想法又一次让Chris很紧张，但他相信这会是个好开始。对如何调整心情，他可算是积累了不少经验了。  
这里可是The Voice。  
他和父亲拥抱，和Karl击掌，接着一个人向后台走去。  
后台很安静，他能听到舞台上的选手正在演唱。盲选唱Light’em Up？倒是够冒险的，Chris想。  
他很快就沉浸入自己的世界里，想着他要唱的那首歌，前台嘈杂的响声被他隔离在耳边。  
他的选曲对于歌唱选秀节目来说相当冒险。大家都想表现得音域宽广些，看在上帝份上谁不想呢？但Chris的优势不在那儿。他更愿意突出自己真正的优势。所以他选了首基本没啥高音的经典老歌。但它可以唱得很有味道，它绝对可以。  
“Chris Pine？”一位工作人员向他递来话筒。“轮到你啦！祝你好运。”  
好的！Chris想。这就是了。  
他抱着吉他，手握话筒，大门向他敞开。他走出去，每一步都踏得像个战士。

导师们立刻意识到这是一个自弹自唱的选手。  
“Fly Me to The Moon？”他们交换了一下眼神。  
“听着是你的菜！”Adam对尽头的Blake说。  
Blake不置可否地耸耸肩。这把嗓子很年轻。而且听起来就像是个帅哥的嗓音。低音很不错。哦，那儿有个小瑕疵。很明显他注意到了，并且有点儿紧张，然而他很快调整过来了。音准没问题。这小子很不错，有潜力。  
一阵欢呼声传来。他转过头，看看Adam。对方已经举起手有要拍的趋势。Cee Lo自然按兵不动，而Christina不知什么时候已经转过去了。——嗯？她什么时候转过去的？  
Adam盯着他奸笑起来，手依然悬在半空中。Blake下定决心拍下了按钮，那边Adam也已经按下按钮，转了过去。  
他转过来的时候，果不其然，看到了一个抱着吉他弹唱的棕发帅哥。  
Christina，也是果不其然，听得（或者说看得？）无比认真。  
“他长得真不错，是吧？”Blake笑着凑过去对Christina低声说。  
“别打扰老娘欣赏美，”Christina笑眯眯地推了Blake一把。

Chris停下演唱时，才听到全场观众为他欢呼的声音。这简直像梦里的场景。除了Cee Lo都转了。三转。天哪——这简直——  
“嘿，小伙子！”Blake在台下喊道，“干得不错！”  
“谢谢你们，”Chris长出一口气，这才笑起来，“谢谢大家！”  
“告诉我们你的名字？”Christina问道。  
“Chris，Chris Pine。”他说，左手有点不自然地扒着琴枕，“来自加利福尼亚洛杉矶。——不好意思，我有点紧张……”  
Adam发出一声欢呼。“嘿！Bring it home baby！为啥紧张？你做得太棒了！”Blake笑着叹了口气。  
“一般人不会选择这首歌，”Cee Lo说，推了推自己的大墨镜，“因为高音不多。但是你处理得相当优美动人。这让我们更专注于你的嗓音。”  
“谢谢，Cee Lo！我很感激。”Chris说。  
“Chris，你平常都听些什么？”Adam问他。  
“呃，我爱Blues，Country，Jazz也不错。”Chris回答，“我曾经录制过一张唱片，是乡村风格的。”  
导师们发出惊叹。Blake直起腰，看起来比刚才又多了点兴致。  
“看在上帝份上你可是我老乡啊！”Adam开始捶胸顿足。  
“Chris，”Blake用他的蓝眼睛盯着Chris，“来我队里吧。我能带你进村儿。”  
“别跟他走！求你了！”Adam如濒死一般伸出一只手臂。“别被他的酒窝吸进去！”  
“嘿，Chris，我觉得我没法和Blake争啦，如果你真的想进村儿，”Christina终于说话了，带着迷死人的微笑，“但是你也喜欢Blues和Jazz。我在这些方面能帮到你。所以拜托选我做你的导师吧，拜托了！”  
“好啦，女士，废话不用多说，”Blake说，引发观众一片大笑。“到你选择的时候了，Chris。”  
Chris深呼吸。他想过，但他没想到真的会有那么多导师转过来——没想到他自己有这么好的运气。  
“我想选择——”  
Blake看起来稳操胜券，Adam几乎都要向他发射狗狗眼攻势了。而Christina向他张开双臂。  
“我想选择Christina。”Chris说。  
“啥？？”Blake失望地叫道。Adam佯装恼怒地捶了捶他面前的台子。  
Christina尖叫，从座椅里跳起来，光着脚跟走下台的Chris拥抱。她在Chris脸上亲了一口。“哦，好男孩儿。你做得很棒！欢迎你！”  
Chris又去和Adam，Cee Lo握手，他们向他表示祝贺。Adam看起来还是很遗憾，而Blake大笑着给了他一个熊抱。  
“要是Christina敢把你淘汰的话，”他说，“乡村欢迎你。”  
“我会的，”Chris说。Blake用力拍了拍他的后背。“祝好运，兄弟！”

“我选择Christina是因为我希望能成为一个全能型歌手，就像她说的一样。”Chris对着摄像机说。“不管怎么样，这实在太让人兴奋了！获得了三转，还让Blake Shelton和Adam Levine争来抢去！”他的嘴一直咧着，几乎都合不上。这简直像做梦。“我觉得我都要掐一把自己才能确定这是真的！”  
“Team Christina！”他的父亲和死党向他欢呼。Chris冲上去抱住他俩，而他俩几乎把他给举了起来。  
“干得好，Chris！”Carson走过来向他道贺。“你让Christina眼睛都直了！”  
“我希望我干得好的不止这么一处，”Chris说。他们一起大笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

Zachary觉得自己的候场时间有点儿太久了。前场一浪浪的欢呼透过后台厚重的拉门直接传递进他的耳膜里，这让压力有增无减。  
并不是Zachary对自己没有信心。他准备了太久，这样的机会他不可能错过。然而即使在不久之前，他看起来还只是一个普普通通的独立歌手，在不起眼的酒吧自弹自唱着自己的原创歌曲。在这么多观众面前表演也还是他的第一次。  
“我希望我能赢得评委的青睐，一位就足够了，”十分钟前他对着摄像头这么说，“如果能让一位乐坛巨匠的转身，我会十分感激的。他们的指导最珍贵不过。”  
他和Joe击掌，和Zoe来了个贴面礼。他们总能让他心神镇定。妈妈赶不过来，不过没关系，她会在电视里看见他的，Zachary非常肯定。他知道会有人为他而转身，只是时间问题。  
Zachary知道，如果这想法让他人听见，必然会招来不少非议。  
但自信是一名歌手必不可少的，不是吗？你可以谦逊，但不能没有底气。有些人缺乏这样的底气。Zachary在门口等待的时候，看到太多散发着不确定气息的身影了。他们即使进入下一轮也撑不了太远，Zachary想，尤其是那种金发碧眼的瓷娃娃类型，心灵脆弱，一摔就碎。  
他本人被摔打过不少次，自认坚韧。父亲早逝，母亲将Joe和他辛苦拉扯大。他的职业也进入了一个瓶颈期，亟待突破重围。Joe已经结婚成家，但他永远不会迎来那天。当然，除非纽约州允许同性结婚，同时他又已经找到了自己所爱的男人。  
“听起来你希望在纽约生活。你很喜欢纽约吗？”  
Carson在Zachary提到纽约的时候，曾适时问他。是的，Zachary心向纽约，爱那儿的一切，每个繁华街口和藏污纳垢的角落，甚至寒冷干燥的气候。但LA才是娱乐界的中心地带，他知道该先做什么。他在LA过得也算愉快，但纽约才是他的心之港口。他总有一天会回到那儿，定居下来，和他深爱的男人一起。  
思绪不断侵袭着他——也许他在The Voice的路会因为他的性向而受阻。——别傻了，这里是LA，而现在是二十一世纪。  
——或许他在这方面并没有什么自信。这也是他为什么没有提起自己是个同性恋的原因了。  
“该你了，先生。”工作人员递上话筒。Zachary清了清嗓子，接过话筒，朝对方点了点头。  
门被拉开了。接着除了音乐一切都不重要了。

前奏响起了。Adam一时有点迷惑。是首新歌，但明显配器被改过了，钢琴被换成了木吉他。别有一番风味，Adam想。然后他听见一把低沉的令人颤栗的嗓音响了起来，轻声吟唱出歌词的第一句。  
Blake隔着Christina和Cee Lo瞧着他，对他眨眨眼，点了点头。  
“这个我要了！”Adam拍下按钮，第一个转了过去。  
真是叹为观止的眉毛，这是Adam的第一反应。当然下一秒他的注意力又被他拉回了选手的演唱中。  
编曲加入了原本的钢琴，音乐逐渐到达高潮。这时Christina轻声说，“嘿！这是A Great Big World！”然后也按下了那个小红按钮。  
Adam总算想起来了。这首歌是Already Home。他曾在某个电台听到过这首歌，当时他正开车穿过炎热的山路回家，这曲子让他舒畅不少。Already Home不算热单，相对平和，但却被这男人从主歌到高潮演绎出了热单潜质。这不禁让他回忆起了当年那首被Cole Vosbury唱红的Let Her Go。  
他会红的，我要定他了，Adam暗想。

Zachary停下演唱，向评委鞠躬。他看见了Adam和Christina的脸。  
“Wow. 你的名字？Sylar？”四位导师都转过来后，Blake喜滋滋地问他。  
“没想到你看过Heroes啊，村夫！”Adam大笑着插嘴。  
Zachary也笑了。这时候他才开始紧张起来了。“确实有很多人说过我长得像Sylar，问我要不要开开他们的脑子，看看他们有没有超能力。”  
“嘿！嘿！这话在节目上可播不出来哦！”Cee Lo大笑道。“所以你试过吗？”  
Zachary笑着耸了耸肩，“有机会也许我会试试。——我叫Zachary Quinto，来自匹兹堡。”  
Christina抢过话头：“嘿，Zachary，你确实很帅——顺便说，我爱死你的眉毛了——不过我们还是来谈谈你的歌唱吧。我很欣赏你的选歌——我和Great Big World有过合作，Say Something是他们创作的，相当赞的一首歌，我也很荣幸参与进这首歌的制作当中——”一阵掌声和欢呼，Christina微笑着道谢，继续往下说，“告诉我你是怎么想到选择这首歌的？毕竟这首歌出来的时间不长，也并不算太红。”  
“我很喜欢这首歌传递出的信息，”Zachary说，“告诉我无论如何，我们总能和我们爱的人团聚，这种克服风雨阻隔的坚定的决心是我坚持做音乐的动力。我的母亲一直留在匹兹堡，而在那里并没有适合我的发展机会。我希望有一天我能让她自豪。”  
“我喜欢你的理念，”Adam说，Zachary注意到，自从他转过来开始，他的表情自始至终都很严肃，“我对独立歌手有了解，也很希望支持你们的事业，你有很棒的低沉的嗓音，并且你知道如何运用它，而且你还有一定进步的空间——”  
“嘿，Adam！”Christina对着Adam笑道，“听起来就像你觉得Zachary不怎么样似的！”  
Adam抿嘴笑了。“——我不是那个意思——”他补充道，有点可怜兮兮地看着Christina身后的Blake。Blake手撑脸颊瞧着他，对他摇了摇头，撇撇嘴。Adam瞬间有点儿气鼓鼓的，不过很快恢复了正常。Christina没放过Adam那个表情，几乎笑成了一朵花。Zachary脑子里的警铃不知道为什么突然大响了起来。  
“我的意思是，作为你的导师，”Adam清了清嗓子，“我觉得我有责任指出你的问题，好让你作为Team Adam一员继续进步，你说呢，Christina？”他的脸上展开一个坏笑。  
Christina摆摆手，“不要相信Adam，他都能把一辆二手车卖给你妈妈或外婆，堪称最佳推销员啦。我能帮助你完善你的唱腔，能带你在比赛中走得更远。我已经做好了准备，而你是一位强有力的冠军竞争者。你妈妈一定会为你自豪的，她看到节目的时候一定会的。你是位很棒的歌手，Zachary！”  
Zachary感谢了她，举起手感谢全场观众。  
“好吧，看来没我说话的份儿啦？”Blake突然插嘴道，Christina佯装发怒打了他一掌。  
“不，谢谢你，Blake，我希望听听你的意见。”Zachary说。  
“我觉得你的表演其实已经挺完美的了，我是说，如果我来唱这首歌——”  
“你不适合！”Adam叫道。  
“OK，OK，确实，我当然不适合，”Blake半带安抚地说，“我同意Adam——我想你还是要跟着最适合你风格的导师。这两位导师都对独立音乐有所了解，所以你怎么选都不亏。”  
又是一阵掌声。  
“好啦，你选择哪位导师？”Christina微笑着问道。  
Zachary其实已经考虑好了。但决定太快似乎对另外一位导师有些不尊敬。  
“我现在有点不知道该怎么办了。你们都是优秀的导师，”后面这句确实真真切切。  
Zachary的眼光在两位导师身上徘徊许久，酝酿了一会儿，“我想我要选择Adam。”  
Adam从座位上跳了起来，看起来兴高采烈似乎刚打出了一个一杆进洞。  
Zachary走过去跟他拥抱，Adam抱着他对他说：“祝贺！你非常棒！期待你的表现。”  
“谢谢你信任我，”Zachary说，这才如释重负，觉得身体有点发抖。Adam用力拍了拍他的肩膀。“别紧张，你进入The Voice了。”  
“确实有点缺乏实感啊，”Zachary笑着说，“我想我得把自己拾掇得好看点准备擂台赛了。”  
“你已经很好看啦，我可是说真的，”Christina也上来拥抱他。“——可惜啦，我的队伍里刚刚进了一位乡村歌手，就差独立音乐人了。”

Zachary走下台，立刻被摄像机拦在了台口。  
“松了一口气，”他说，“终于感受到地面的存在啦。我进了The Voice！感谢Adam和Christina，他们都很真诚，但我想Adam会更懂我的音乐，这是我为什么选择Adam。”  
这时候他才记起应该展现出兴奋。也许他看起来太平静了。但他其实快高兴得晕过去了。  
“Team Adam！”他对着摄像机做了个胜利的手势。“等着吧！”

当Zachary搂着Joe和Zoe走出等候室时，视野范围内，他看到了那个在他之前刚刚晋级，不停咬着手指的乡村歌手。  
金发碧眼的瓷娃娃？Zachary又多看了他一眼，微笑着想。  
谁知道呢。不过他确实很好看。


	3. Chapter 3

Chris提着行李在他所在的房间落下脚。

他放下自己的大包小包，环视房间。一间普通的双人房，普通的现代风格，普通的深棕色沙发搭配普通的米白色窗帘，一台电视，两张舒适的床。Chris喜欢睡靠门那侧，但想了想，还是没把东西放在那张床上。也许他的室友有挑床的习惯呢？

对于宿舍来说，这样的条件相当不错。床与床之间的距离足够放下他们每个人那些各式各样的乐器。收拾好的话甚至还能现场拍个翻唱视频放上youtube。

Chris有一个自己的youtube频道，但他基本不去往那里面上传什么视频。一是他担心低点击率会让自己丧失信心，二是他对上传东西到网上这事儿真的不是特别在行。他弄坏过几台电脑和一个ipad，已经厌倦了Karl一遍遍地抱怨他是个“电器杀手”了。

Chris打开浴室的灯，发现浴室里有一个尺寸不小的浴缸。这倒是让他吃惊不小。他本以为会有个洗澡间什么的，结果是个大浴缸。倒不是说他是个洁癖什么的，但他还是有点不适。

Chris走回房间里。他拿出自己的吉他，拉出书桌前的椅子坐了下来，随便弹起一首老歌。门口一直没有动静。太阳快下山了，Chris很想洗个澡再出去吃晚饭，但在室友没来的情况下，他不敢使用浴室。

好吧，Chris想，比起晚饭的着落，他担心得更多的部分主要还是他未曾谋面的室友。

他听了一些选手的演唱，他们都很不错，他尤其记得Alice，那个从英国来的金发女孩儿，他始终不能理解她如何从那么瘦小的身体里释放出那样澎湃的能量。不只是他被震撼了。Cee Lo望着她的神情就像是她刚对着他的额头开了一枪。她也被收入了Christina队，Chris真心期望Christina不要在擂台战把她安排给自己。

还有在他之后演唱的那个流行歌手。大概是流行歌手吧，Chris想。他唱了首《Already Home》，又选择了Adam。那首歌没什么特别大的起伏，也不需要太丰富的技巧。但他的感情如此充沛。如果Chris是导师，他可能也会拍下按钮的。但他隐隐感觉这个人盯着他看的方式让他非常不自在。

其他选手他就没有怎么仔细关注了。Chris不知道他会不会被分配给那个盯着他看的流行歌手。他不是特别想跟那个家伙打交道，光是他的眉毛就能让Chris想离他三尺远。

这时门锁嘀了一声。Chris的神经猛地紧了起来。

还没等他站起来，门就开了。那个流行歌手就站在门口，背着吉他，手里拎着一个——那是啥？班卓琴？——乐器箱，还提着一个巨大的行李包。他站住了，愣愣地盯着Chris看，眉毛的角度就像个杀人凶手。——Sylar。Chris在心里想。

一阵沉默后，Chris突然意识到情形不对。他急急忙忙地站了起来，还磕到了自己的吉他。吉他发出咚的一声巨响。

对方大概被那一声给吓到了，这才开始把自己的东西挪进房间。

Chris顾不上心疼吉他，匆忙地把它放在书桌上，它又发出了一声不大不小的抗议。

“嘿，你好。”他对着关上门的那个流行歌手说。“你想……呃，挑哪边的床？”

对方又愣了一下。他盯着他半天，又挪开了视线，费劲地把行李包挪到了柜子边上。

“我睡靠窗就行。你有什么偏好吗？”他低声说。Chris发现相比唱歌他更喜欢这个人说话的声音。

“那我就挑另一边吧。刚好。”他回答，微微松了口气。“顺便，我叫Chris，Chris Pine。”

“我知道。”对方看着他，突然微笑起来。“我叫Zachary Quinto。”

“你怎么会知道？”Chris出口就后悔了。这个问题有点太愚蠢了。

那个Zachary把吉他小心翼翼地拿出来，放在床上，坐到床脚，饶有兴趣地抬起头瞧着依然站在他面前没动的Chris。“你猜？”

Chris突然打了个激灵。

“我——我想我需要洗个澡。”他避开对方的视线，十分不自在地打开箱子拿出几件换洗衣物，感觉Zachary的视线像激光一样灼烧着他的后背。

“一起吃晚饭怎么样？”在他走进浴室前Zachary突然问他。

“我想还是算了吧……”Chris说，抿了抿嘴唇，“我——得练琴。”

然后他砰地关上了浴室的门。

这太恐怖了，Chris想，他是不是该找工作人员求他们给他换个房间？

他决定先好好洗个舒服的热水澡再考虑这事儿。

 

当Chris擦着头发走出来的时候Zachary已经不在房间里了。他的吉他还好好地放在他的床上，而Chris的吉他被换了位置——靠在他自己的床边。他摸着吉他刚才磕到的淡淡痕迹，哀叹自己的笨手笨脚。

他开始练吉他，试着把Zachary和他的眉毛忘到脑后。

当Zachary进门的时候，他正声嘶力竭地唱着《Where Did You Sleep Last Night》。Zachary的身影突然出现在他身边，把他吓了一跳，差点儿给口水呛死。

Zachary挑起眉毛盯着他，像是看到一只一头撞进捕兽夹的麋鹿，但最后还是什么都没说。

“所以你不只喜欢乡村音乐是吗？”Zachary淡淡地问他。

Chris缓了口气，点点头。“我什么都听一些。”他拘谨地回答。

“我给你带了三明治和沙拉，”Zachary扬了扬手里的塑料袋。

Chris睁大眼睛。他大概表现得太诧异了，因为Zachary笑了起来，挥着手说“我只是想确保我的室友不会因为练琴饿死”，把袋子递给了他。

Chris打开袋子，撕开三明治外的塑料包装纸。

“谢谢你的好意，Mr.Quinto——”

“叫我Zachary就好。”

Zachary去了浴室。随后室内就只剩下了Chris手里塑料包装纸摩擦发出的沙沙声，和浴室里隐约传来的水声，以及Zachary哼歌的动静。Chris听不出那是什么。他确实饿了，飞快地吃掉了三明治和蔬菜沙拉，然后重新开始弹吉他。

一会儿，Zachary出来了，穿着一件绿色T恤和一条拳击短裤。Chris用眼角余光瞥着他。

“我下午进来的时候你在弹什么？”Zachary突然问他。他坐在床上，手指漫无目的地划过一根根吉他弦。

“呃，”Chris想了一会儿，“《Freight Train》。”

“啥？”Zachary失笑，“你喜欢这首歌？”

“它很美，不是吗？”Chris有点迷茫。难道不是每个有吉他的人都会喜欢它吗？

“你喜欢哪个版本？”

Chris想了想。

“Elizabeth Cotton。我想我更喜欢原版。”

Zachary眯起眼睛，漫不经心地弹起了《Freight Train》的前奏。

“Freight train freight train going so fast,freight train freight train going so fast,”Chris轻声跟唱起来，“Please don’t tell the train among, and theydon’t know where I’ve gone.”

他想起了他第一次在众人面前唱歌的那次——就是这首歌。当时他醉得不行，觉得自己只是巴着话筒随便乱唱了一下，结果引来了整一片人群的鼓掌。到现在他都觉得那个场景像做梦一样——大概一大部分原因都是因为他当时真的喝了太多。

Zachary不知道什么时候已经停下了弹奏。

“我说我怎么觉得你看起来那么熟悉呢。”他的眉头皱着但他依然在笑，Chris迷茫地瞪着他。“你大概不记得，不过你很久以前曾经搞砸了我的一场演出，你知道吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Freight Train》这首歌是ZQ在某节目上弹着班卓琴唱的，很经典。
> 
> ElizabethCotten演唱的原版：http://www.xiami.com/song/1890392?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.mcPRWH
> 
> 还有一个比较童趣的版本，男女合唱：http://www.xiami.com/song/1769532210?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.90.cerxxV


	4. Chapter 4

Zachary醒了。正午的阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛。恍惚间意识到他床上有个男人，而他自己几乎像个树袋熊一样缠在了这男人的身上。

他好容易才把眼睛撑开一条细缝，辨认出这男人是Chris Pine，他接下来几个月的室友。

Chris显然还在香甜的睡梦中，咂吧着嘴，手臂在Zachary腰上收紧了一分。Zachary的脸就这么贴在了Chris一夜没脱下来的白色衬衫上。

靠。

Zachary迷迷瞪瞪地盯着衬衫的纹路和纽扣，试图把昨夜的记忆给找回一些来。

昨夜他们……哦。Zachary想起来了。

Chris跟他以前曾经见过。

 

“你很久以前曾经搞砸过我的一场演出，记得吗？”

Chris还是用完全没理解的空白神情瞧着他。

“这首歌。”Zachary提醒他，“《Freight Train》。你把我从台上推下去，自己上去唱了一首。观众猛给你鼓掌。记得吗？虽然你当时似乎已经完全喝多了。”

 

 

Zachary记得很清楚。

那个当年还长着满脸粉刺，高中生模样的褐发男孩儿，在他唱起《Freight Train》时不知从哪儿冒了出来。

“嘿，帅哥——我是说伙计，”他踉踉跄跄地走了上来，跌倒在Zachary的身上，让Zachary扶着才勉强地保持直立。他的胳膊绕着Zachary的脖子，脸颊紧紧贴着他的脸颊。Zachary僵硬起来。他很久没被他哥哥之外的直男这么搂着过了。

“我不想打扰你的，但是那边那个蠢货——”年轻人指着灯光范围以外的一片黑暗，Zachary什么都看不见。“那边那个蠢货说我不会唱歌。Karl！看好了！”

黑暗里似乎传来了一声抱怨。

接着，还没等Zachary反应过来，Chris在他的脸上用力亲了一大口，那么用力甚至Zachary都闻到了他嘴里的酒精和麦芽香气。

然后Chris把他从椅子上给推了下去。

Zachary艰难地从地上爬起来的时候，Chris醉醺醺地唱了起来，嗓音那么慵懒，以至于Zachary瞬间把愤怒全扔开了。他几乎就要沉醉在Chris那些小小的即兴发挥和温柔低哑的唱腔里，忘了这是他自己的舞台。直到Chris的那个朋友——现在看来应该是叫Karl——跑上台把他给拉走为止，他都无法将自己的视线从这个小毛孩儿的脸上转开。

 

 

“这下想起来了吗？”

Chris的脸刷地白了，接着又一下子变得通红，捂住了半边脸大声叹气。Zachary笑得都趴在了吧台上。

他们这会儿正坐在一家酒吧里，Zachary慢慢把当年那件事儿讲给了Chris听。

“天哪——对不起，太，我是说，太抱歉了，当时我……”Chris语无伦次地道起歉来，“我确实喝多了……这不是什么好理由，但是……”

“我理解。”Zachary递过去一个微笑，举起手里的啤酒瓶撞了一下Chris面前的。“而且你唱得确实很好。我在你的那个年纪连你的百分之一都够不上。”

Chris苦着脸笑了，举起瓶子向Zachary致意，一口喝下半瓶。Zachary试着尽量不把视线停留在他滚动的喉结上。

“那其实是我第一次在人群面前唱歌，但好像给不少人都留下了不愉快的回忆来着。”

“那是你的第一次表演？”这下Zachary是真的吃惊了。

“怎么说呢……酒醉能壮胆吧。”Chris挠挠头，笑容很羞涩，脸上的红晕又加深了些。他的酒量真的不怎么样。

“这就是我为什么把你拖来喝酒的原因，Chris。”等Chris又喝下两瓶，Zachary说。

Chris似乎已经半醉了。他撑着脑袋瞧着他，眼睛半睁半闭。“什么意思？”他问。

“你在盲选唱得不错，但没有我印象里那次唱得好。”Zachary坦诚。“而且我们得做一段时间的室友。作为室友我们最好是朋友，但等到了直播赛我们还得做对手呢。也许我们能提前切磋切磋。”

“嗯哼。”Chris又喝了口瓶子里的酒。瓶子已经空了，Zachary挥手让酒保再上一瓶。“你是说我们再去抢一次话筒？”

“不，不是抢，Chris，我认识这家店的老板。他说我们可以上去唱歌。你还能弹吉他吗？”

Chris用闪闪发光的蓝眼睛盯着他。一个微笑缓缓在他脸上绽开。Zachary挪不开视线。

“我不知道，Zachary，”他站起来，微微晃了一晃。“但这值得一试。”

Zachary跟在他身后，不甚确定刚才Chris的表情是因为能唱歌而兴奋，还是别的什么。

 

他们在台上坐定，Zachary会键盘，所以把吉他让给了Chris。

“你想唱什么？”他问Chris。“你来开头。”

Chris点点头。他现在看起来清醒一点了，Zachary不知怎么有些庆幸。

但Chris弹出第一个小节时，Zachary确定他喝多了。

Chris缓慢地逐一把那些熟悉的和弦抛向听众，他们都转过头来看着灯光昏暗的小舞台，期待着Chris开口，唱起这首清新而心碎的情歌。

这不合适，Zachary想。这是《Falling Slowly》。男女对唱。但他记得每个小节，他唱过许多遍——一个人。

他对Chris做了个“你确定吗”的口型。Chris又笑了笑。然后他开始唱。

“I don’t know you, but I want you,”他对着灯光外的一片寂静低声吟唱着，“all the more for that.”

Zachary开始演奏键盘，轻轻加入了自己的合声。原曲的女声低八度由男声演唱，反倒比原曲更加温柔缱绻。Zachary完全没想到双男声的效果会这么好。

Chris向他抛来一个眼神，示意副歌的到来。接着他就没空去想这些技术上的问题了。

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We'vestill got time

Raiseyour hopeful voice you have a choice

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing along

这首歌写得该死的棒。

一曲结束，掌声从酒吧的各个角落响起，夹杂着不少欢呼。

Zachary的手在键盘上微微颤抖。他听见Chris长出了一口气，放下吉他，和他一起走到台下。

“看来我们合作得还不错，Zachary！”他朝着Zachary的肩膀锤下一拳。还没等Zachary回应，Chris就笑嘻嘻地抱住了他。“我猜直播赛会是苦战啦。”

Zachary反射性地搂了回去。Chris的脑袋嵌在他的肩窝里，那一刻Zachary觉得这个姿势再合适自然不过。

这不可能。

他放开了Chris，有点不自然地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“叫我Zach吧。”

“好哇。三个音节的名字确实叫着挺累的！”

“至少重名率比你低多了。”

然后他们就回去继续喝酒了。

 

Zachary的记忆就在这儿中断了。

他全身衣物完整地被搂在同样一件衣服没脱的Chris的怀里，但他已经完全清醒，感觉自己的肢体在Chris匀称的身体包裹之下僵硬得跟石头似的，他的头还在一闪一闪地疼痛。

还好他们的关键部位并没有碰在一起，这是Zachary唯一感到庆幸的一点。他晨勃了，恐怕Chris的情况也好不到哪去。

“Chris，”Zachary轻声叫他。Chris毫无反应。Zachary把上半身从他的手臂之间移动出来，发现他微微张着嘴，一行口水在他的嘴边留下晶亮的痕迹。Zachary差点儿就大笑出来了。

他用了他最缓慢的动作从床上离开，站到地上的时候一阵眼冒金星，腿没站稳，一屁股又坐回了床上。

Chris一下子被惊醒了，从床上坐起来。

“什么！……什么？”他惊恐地吸着气。“我……这是……几点了？”

Zachary揉着眉心，伸手去够书桌上的手机。他定睛看了看时间，倒抽一口凉气。

“靠！十一点了！”

“我们是不是……两点钟就要到摄影棚录擂台战的配对环节来着？”

“那是你，Pine。”Zachary痛苦地叹气，“我是一点。”

“喔……天哪……”Chris又深深吸了口气。“抱歉，Zachary……”

“为什么要道歉？”Zachary咧嘴笑着，忍着牵动头皮引发的头疼，翻出几件换洗的衣服。“只是两个大男人躺在一张床上睡了一觉而已。……还有叫我Zach。忘了吗？”

“好的……Zach。”

Zachary没去看身后的Chris，逃也似的冲进了浴室。

他脱光了之后才发现这该死的浴缸没有防滑垫，除了泡澡他没有该死的其他选择。这么说他也没法给自己来一发手活减轻压力了。

终于把自己放进浴缸之后他回忆着之前发生的一系列事情。他不确定他是不是听见了Chris舒了口气，但他决定暂时把这些事儿抛到脑后。

比起他对室友那点可怜巴巴的好感，还是摆在眼前的工作更为重要。

……真是完美的早晨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中的《Falling Slowly》来自电影《Once》，当年奥斯卡的原创歌曲奖。我实在是太爱这首歌了。当初写这篇文就是为了想让Pinto他俩唱这首歌……_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 试听：http://www.xiami.com/song/2094009?spm=a1z1s.3521865.23309997.2.xyorYm


End file.
